The present invention relates to a scented strap which can be worn by a hunter during hunting for masking the hunter's human odors.
In hunting game animals, such as deer, it has been found that the natural human odors inherent to the hunter can be detected by the animal, which causes the animal to avoid the hunter. Obviously, this makes sighting the animal much more difficult.
Many scented substances have been developed to hide human odors from animal detection. Such scented substances are typically applied in liquid form directly to the clothes and boots worn by the hunter, generally around the sleeves and pants legs of the hunting clothing and to the soles of the shoes or boots worn during hunting. Once applied to the hunter's clothing and boots, the scented substance serves to mask the human odors of the hunter to some extent from animal detection. However, the scented substances are only effective for a limited time, when applied to clothing, because the scented substances evaporate quickly due to the make-up of fabrics typically used in hunting clothes. The scented substance applied to the boots, particularly that applied to the soles of the boots, quickly wears off of the boots during walking.